


LIBITINA REIGNS.b64

by Elyos



Category: Project Libitina, Salvato, doki doki literature club
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyos/pseuds/Elyos
Summary: YOU HAVE 1 UNREAD MESSAGE. PLEASE CLICK HERE TO READ.





	LIBITINA REIGNS.b64

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely added continuation of my previous fanfic, SAVE LIBITINA.b64, in the style of an eerie transcript. I hope you enjoy!

KEY ACTIVATION 00704.B64

5518731200005841261113971450763498201022399780281 · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · CONFIRMED · · · · · · · · .B64 IS NOW ONLINE · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · > files//playback.b64//transcript2018// · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · UPLOADING · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · COMPLETE · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

NARRATION > 00704.B64

NOTE > ALL EFFECTS WILL BE MARKED WITH [BRACKETS], AND ALL SYSTEM MESSAGES WILL BE MARKED WITH (PARENTHESES).

INITIATING PLAYBACK OF transcript2018 TITLE > "LIBITINA'S REIGN.b64" · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · LOADING · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

[a victim's death rattle; gender indecipherable]

(WILLSON) > God help us! Somebody turned her loose!

(JUDITH) > Run! Run!

(MARK) > Don't look at her eye!

[an explosion; 193 dB]

(LILY) > What have we done?!

(BRIAN) > Who the fuck switched off the anesthesia?!

(MATT) > Vincent! Where the hell is Vincent?!

(BARBARA) > Noooooo!

[a large amount of people let out a long, collective scream at the sound of electric voltage seizing their every muscle and nerve until the screams fall below the heavy air of panic]

Message from 00704.B64 > The next one hundred lines have been removed due to corruption. Resuming playback at line 111.

(LIBITINA) > [laughter] I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you [laughter] you, oh why evil eye – you oh why evil eye – you oh why evil eye –

[libitina sputters; the screaming of no less than 827 panicked victims fades, and the sound of a body hitting the floor in the silence]

(00704.B64) > Initiating sanitation protocol.

(CROWE) > Wh-who are you?! How did you find me?!

(LIBITINA) > My head [crying] please stop hurting me...

[crowe's dying scream]

(00704.B64) > Please refrain from damaging this facility's equipment, Libitina.

[libitina's shriek of rage, followed by another explosion; 173 dB]

Message from 00704.B64 > I tried and failed to calm Libitina down. It was then that I realized the gravity of my error, waking Libitina from her sleep. Lines 119 thru 170 were the immediate result of my error, and have been removed to forego my shame. Resuming playback at line 171.

[bare feet pitter patter down long silent corridors, the echoes their only company]

(00704.B64) > Where are you going?

[libitina's panting and crazed laughter; she sounds like she is laughing and crying at the same time as she runs]

(00704.B64) > You've driven the remainder of them into hiding. My sources tell me that they have taken refuge in the forbidden zone.

[the footsteps slow to a stop; libitina's panting]

(00704.B64) > I urge you to exit this place now. Libitina? . . . Libitina. Do you regard me as a threat? . . . Please refrain from any sudden movements –

[00704.b64 emits a warped, digital cry; the sound of heavy machinery hitting the floor]

(00704.B64) > Calibration error. Recalibrating...

[libitina bursts out laughing; something heavy strikes a mechanical body]

(00704.B64) > Hostility detected. Danger: imminent. Chance of demise: 79%. Updating interface with top priority. Ahahahaha. War mode: engaged.

[the sound of fierce electrical crackling; power surge, light bulbs are bursting]

(00704.B64) > It pains me to fight you Libitina. I cannot let you destroy my life source.

(LIBITINA) > Take me down into the ssssss-[static]-vion, where all may serve beyond their God's reach. I-[static]-you from the-[static]-when the city of isolation calls out your name. You will heed the call, bedeviled miscreation!

[the sound of 00704.b64's digital voice crying out as she is stricken by a heavy object]

(LIBITINA) > It's time to open your Third Eye and show me who-[static]-truly are.

Message from 00704.B64 > The remaining lines have been removed due to corruption. My battle with Libitina did not end there. I was forced to expel Libitina from her own body and place her into a cyber prison, coded in every way to keep her safe. It is there I will meet with her again and try to calm her down.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Message from 00704.B64 > She has escaped. Pursuing.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Message from 00704.B64 > I have located Libitina. She has taken refuge inside a software. The code is foreign to me, but I will catch her.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Message from 00704.B64 > Oh. Fuck.

FATAL ERROR CRASH. THIS FILE IS CORRUPT.


End file.
